Whirlweasel
is a Rank A, Wind-attribute Classic Yo-kai of the Charming tribe. In ''Yo-kai Watch 3, Whirlweasel is one of the Yo-kai required to unlock Dandoodle. Appearances * ''Yo-kai Watch'': Main game series: ** Yo-kai Watch 3: Befriending Yo-kai ** Yo-kai Watch: Wibble Wobble: Playable Yo-kai ** Yo-kai Watch Busters 2: Befriending Yo-kai * ''Yo-kai Watch animation'': Minor Yo-kai Biology Whirlweasel appears as a humanoid weasel with long white hair that wears traditional Japanese robes as well a sandals. He can also be seen carrying a scythe in both his hands. Profile Yo-kai Watch 3 Whirlweasel can be found in the Mt. Wildwood Tunnel with the A rank watch. He can also be found inside tornadoes that occur randomly at BBQ, alternatively he can also be freed from the Crank-a-kai with a Souvenir Coin, Mystery Coin, Pink Coin, Ultra Pink Coin, Legend Coin, or Tornado Coin. He can also be found in the Pyramid of Clu as an enemy Yo-kai in the Blasters-T Mode and the forth floor of The Tower of Zenlightment. Yo-kai Watch Busters 2 Whirlweasel can be found as an enemy in many dungeons or he can be freed from the Crank-a-kai with Wandering Coins, Ultra Coins, or Suspicious Coin. Game data Evolution Fusion Stats Yo-kai Watch: Wibble Wobble Movelist |60|-|Single enemy|Likely to miss.}} |70|Wind|Single enemy}} }}||-|6 =The foe slowly loses HP as though repeatedly slashed by the wind... |Single enemy}} }}||5 =Middle column |-|6 =Swiftly slices the column in front with a giant scythe.}} }}||-||Ignores Charms affecting target Yo-kai when attacking.}} Soul Etymology "Whirlweasel" is a portmanteau of whirlwind and weasel Origin Whirlweasel is based on the youkai of the same name, the . The kamaitachi is a weasel youkai with bristling fur, a call similar to a dog's bark, and most importantly steel-hard, extremely sharp claws shaped like sickles. They inhabit the Japanese inland mountain ranges (most notably Yamanashi, Nagano and Niigata), riding the mountain winds with such speed they are invisible to the human eye. They attack humans by rushing at them, slashing them with such skill that they don't feel any pain until they look down and realize they are covered in blood. Another version of the story tells of a trio of kamaitachi working together: the first one knocks the victim down, the second one slashes them, and the third one applies a healing salve to numb the pain, all within a few instants. In Japanese, this creature gives its name to the legendary "vacuum slash" phenomenon, and is theorized to be another of Toriyama Sekien's inventions, born from a corruption of kamae tachi ("swordsmanship stance"). Trivia * In the Japanese anime version, Whirlweasel has been described as female in her debut episode on multiple occasions. It was even stated she has several children. Despite being described as female, Whirlweasel uses the masculine pronoun . * Whirlweasel's "random" nicknames in Yo-kai Watch 3 are Kathy, Riela, Katia, and Carrie. In other languages Category:Charming Tribe Category:Rank A Yo-kai Category:Male Characters Category:Animal Yo-kai Category:Yo-kai Introduced In Yo-kai Watch 3 Category:Wind-attribute Yo-kai Category:Yo-kai That Love Soba Category:Classic Yo-kai Category:Fighter Role Yo-kai Category:Humanoid Yo-kai Category:Female Characters Category:Brown Yo-kai Category:Mononoke Tribe